


Tease it away

by busanbread_13



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ken, Boyfriends, College, Kentell - Freeform, Kentell is love uwuwu, M/M, Teasing, Top Stell, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanbread_13/pseuds/busanbread_13
Summary: “I like bad boys, Ken but that doesn’t mean they never get punished,” Stell told him teasingly before getting his cup of coffee and in a flash, he exited the library.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 32





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kids you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kids+you+know+who+you+are).



> So, hello!!! I'm back. I posted a poll yesterday on Twitter and here is the result. I was quite busy because of school but still, I wanted to gift this to all the kIdS out there! Hope you enjoy this :)))
> 
> Warning! This contains some explicit content. Please bear that in mind before reading. Remember that this is only a work of fiction. I am in no way affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil. Also, expect grammatical errors. I haven't proofread it very well. 
> 
> Oh, and this is only the first part. Look forward to the second part with more *toot*. If you know, you know. Uhmm, let's just say let's see what happens after? Hahahaha hope you enjoy this!

Ken looked like a zombie. No scratch that, he was a real-life zombie. He was dragging his feet while walking to the library, a cup of coffee in his left hand, a stack of notes in the other. It’s the last day of their finals week and he was having doubts if he could survive it at all. The only thing that’s keeping him going was the idea of going home inside their shared apartment… and maybe getting a massage from his boyfriend. Speaking of his boyfriend, he missed him. They were busy this week since it’s their finals and as much as he wanted to have fun with him, he didn’t want to distract himself because both of them were in their last year in the university. _Priorities,_ he thought. But that didn’t lessen the fact that he missed his boyfriend.

When he was at the entrance of the library, he saw a familiar mop of shiny black hair and broad shoulders. The man was sitting on one of the tables inside, away from most people. He was hunched up on a chaos which was books, notes, and highlighters, clearly doing some last-minute studying. _Cute_ , Ken thought. He didn’t even notice when Ken pulled a chair beside him, putting his coffee and notes on the same table. Ken decided to just stare at the man, trying to memorize the details of his lovely face. Surely, he was handsome and he couldn’t get enough of it.

A few seconds passed and Stell felt like someone was staring at him. He looked to his right, quite reluctantly, when his boyfriend’s piercing gaze welcomed him. 

_“Ken.”_

_“Hi, Love,”_ Ken smiled. Reaching forward to kiss Stell’s right cheek. It was just a featherlight kiss but it gave him a giddy feeling nonetheless.

_“Tapos na exams mo?”_ Stell asked, wondering why Ken was in front of him.

_“Not yet. Later pa at 3 pm. Tambay sana muna ako rito to study,”_ Ken answered, sipping some of his coffee. Stell’s eyes followed the man’s lips as it wrapped softly around the straw. He always found his lover’s lips sexy and he was never shy about showing it. 

Ken noticed that his boyfriend was openly staring. He looked around with his eyes to see if anyone’s staring at them. Good thing no one seemed to do so. He stopped sipping from the straw and muttered under his breath, just enough for the both of them to hear. Why was he trying to keep quiet, Ken had no idea at all.

_“Love, stop staring. You’re too obvious.”_

_“Can’t help it, Ken. Your lips are too sexy,”_ Stell replied, winking at him. Just one wink was enough to bring excitement through Ken’s body.

_“Shhh, you’re really shameless, no? Bakit namiss mo ba ako?”_

It was meant to be playful but Stell took it quite differently. He shrugged at himself and said, _"Yeah. We haven't done it for so long. I missed you,"_ he stared at Ken's eyes suggestively, putting his hand over Ken's left thigh. 

Stell had this skill, or maybe a talent, where he could look so innocent with his round eyes and blinding smile, but Ken knew that behind that innocent demeanor is a tease. The circling motions on his left thigh were proof of this.

Ken gulped. He was not ready for this. They were in a library and someone could easily see what’s happening under the table. 

_“Ken, you’re so tense. Relax, Love,”_ Stell commented. His smile was teasing, hand going higher and higher, near his crotch. 

Ken was getting nervous, or was he getting excited? Stell’s hand hovered over his crotch and he spread his legs wider. That didn't go unnoticed by the older. Stell smirked, knowing that as much as this was making the younger nervous, it was making him excited. He licked his lips thinking about the idea.

_"I thought you're going to study, Love,"_ Stell reminded him. He was completely teasing the younger. 

Ken cleared his throat, _"Behave."_ He told Stell. He was going for a more authoritative tone but the squeak in his voice suggested otherwise. Stell laughed softly. Hearing his laugh made his heart do some somersaults. The softness in his laugh was a perfect contrast with Ken's pounding heart. How can he laugh so softly while doing sinful things to him? Is this another one of his several talents? _What can't you do, Stell,_ Ken thought to himself.

_"Okay, I'll behave. Now, study,"_ Stell replied all the while putting his hand over Ken's crotch. He left it there, unmoving while pretending to read his notes. 

_Two can play this game,_ Ken thought. He opened his bag and scanned his notes. He sipped his coffee, side-eyeing the older. He wrapped his lips around the straw with more fervor, wanting to elicit some reaction from the older. He licked his lips quite slowly, letting his tongue linger more on his lips. At his periphery, he could see Stell eyeing him, notes completely forgotten. He spread his legs wider, moving his hips slowly, creating more friction with the older's hand. 

_"Ken, don't tease me,"_ Stell whispered but with a bite to it. It sent some kind of electricity within Ken's body. He loved it when his lover ordered him.

Ken didn't stop. He continued circling his hips in slow motion. He was loving the friction. His eyes widened when he felt Stell's hand squeeze his length.

_"I told you to stop teasing me, right? Do you want some punishment, Ken?"_ Stell asked, his tone borderline-angry. Ken knew he should stop and just listen to what Stell was saying but he found it hard to obey. He was clearly enjoying this and he thought that it might be because deep inside, this was all making him excited.

_"You s-started it, Love,"_ Ken replied, looking like a child who was being reprimanded by his parent. 

_"You know bad boys get punished, right?"_ Stell reminded him.

Ken just simply nodded. He was half-hard. He missed his boyfriend, that's not new. But he was horny. He decided to continue whatever he came for in the first place. He was reaching for his notes when Stell suddenly talked.

_"But I like it when you're being a bad boy, Ken,"_ Stell smiled, his hand moving to fumble at his belt. 

That made Ken release a sigh he never knew he was holding. He looked around the area, making sure no one was looking at them. Stell continued to loosen his belt. He proceeded to pull the zipper down, brushing his hand on Ken's cock. That stifled a soft moan from Ken. He stroked him with his boxers still on. Ken's breathing was getting fast. The thought of someone knowing about what was happening under the table was making him excited. Stell continued stroking him all the while wearing the most neutral face. 

_"S-Stell, t-touch me please,"_ Ken begged.

_"But I am touching you,"_ Stell knew what he was referring. He wanted him to TOUCH him. But he was enjoying teasing the younger knowing how eager he was.

_"Touch me here,"_ Ken said, pulling his hand and pushing it inside his boxers.

Stell was caught off guard. He never knew the younger could be this bold. He decided to stop playing and gave in to his request. This teasing had been going on for long and he too wanted it to stop already.

He stroked his cock and found that it was pulsing. The younger one was clearly hard already. He moved his hand up and down, along the entirety of his length. He did it a couple of times before touching his slit. He was leaking, precome coming out of it. He smeared it on his cock. Ken was a moaning mess. He was trying hard to suppress his moan but it was a lost cause. He was feeling too much. The silence that usually surrounded the library was not helping at all.

  
  
_“Shhh, keep quiet, Ken. Unless you would want someone to hear your moans,”_ Stell commented. He, too, was getting excited. Perhaps, they both have an exhibition kink. Stell made a mental note to confirm that theory soon. He looked around the area if someone already noticed, fortunately (was it really?), the students seemed to mind their own businesses.

Stell continued to stroke Ken under the table. The latter put his head on the table, facing Stell to avoid people suspecting what they were doing. He bit his lower lip to suppress his moans. It was really getting hot, the air condition seemed to be not working.

  
_“Do you like it, Love?”_ Stell softly asked.

  
  
_“Hnngh,”_ Ken replied, his eyes closing because of pleasure.

  
  
_“Use your words, Ken,”_ Stell ordered him.

_“Y-yes,”_ he managed to say. The pleasure was becoming too much. The continuous stroking was making him lose his consciousness. He was going over the edge. Stell seemed to notice this as he stroked him faster. A moan was threatening to escape past his lips but Stell was faster. He put a hand over Ken’s mouth to prevent it from escaping.

_“Quiet, Ken,”_ Stell reminded him.

It was a really difficult fight for Ken. He was drowning in pleasure and the pressure that he was feeling on his lower abdomen was too much. He was hot. It was as if he was having a high fever. It didn’t help when Stell pressed on his slit. It sent electricity within his body, with high voltage at that. He was clearly giving in to the pleasure. He could feel his stomach clenching. He was being sent to the edge. Just as he was succumbing to the pleasure, all at once feeling too much, the hand that had been warming his shaft was gone. He pried his eyes open and saw Stell standing with his bag on his other hand, smirking at him. Tears were threatening to fall from Ken’s eyes. Just as fast as the pleasure had come, it was gone faster.

_“I like bad boys, Ken but that doesn’t mean they never get punished,”_ Stell told him teasingly before getting his cup of coffee and in a flash, he exited the library.

  
Ken was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend gave him blue balls! He needed to get rid of this before his exam. _Damn you, Stell,_ he thought to himself. _I’ll get back to you later!_ He was on the verge of crying. With a sigh and a soft sniffle, he gathered his things in record speed. He exited the library, his walk fast and with more purpose this time.


	2. Attitudes and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know if you’re really mad or you just want to annoy the hell out of me but if it’s the latter, then congrats! You’ve succeeded,” Stell told him.
> 
> “S-stell, I---”
> 
> Ken was cut off when an eager set of lips met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with part two of "Tease it away"! As promised, here is a Christmas gift for all of you. Remember the poll I made on Twitter? This is the result of that poll. See chapter notes at the end because I will be explaining what are the meanings behind those options.
> 
> Again, warning! This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk. Also, I am in no way affiliated with the group and its company, ShowBT Phil. This work is purely fictional. Oh and expect grammatical errors!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you're all feeling happy today. Love lots <3

Ken stretched his arms and legs. The two-hour-long exam made his muscles stiff. His neck was aching and his butt? Ken was afraid it might already be flat. He didn’t know how he survived the exam knowing how his oh-so-good of a boyfriend gave him blue balls. The way he felt so embarrassed walking through the hallway in hopes of getting faster towards the bathroom was beyond control. He knew some of the students were looking at him, at how his face was flushed. Ken didn’t want to but the thought of them knowing just exactly what was happening to him back then made his already full-blown embarrassment double. But what made him more annoyed was the fact that he was feeling so conflicted. Half part of him was pissed off but the other half also enjoyed the teasing. Why was he feeling these things? He didn’t have any idea at all. However, one thing’s for sure, he really wanted to get back at his boyfriend. Or maybe let him make up for his teasing.

He was putting back his things inside his bag when Justin appeared in front of him. They were classmates in this particular subject.

_“Oy Ken, hurry up. May naghihintay na sayo sa labas,”_ Justin told him.

Ken couldn’t remember if he arranged a prior meeting with someone so he didn’t have any idea who might be the one waiting outside.

_“Huh? Sino?”_ Ken asked.

_“Bilisan mo na lang diyan,”_ Justin replied.

He quickly put all of his belongings inside the bag and carried his bag over one shoulder. They walked out of the room, his muscles feeling instant relief from the cold that was brought by the air condition. He immediately saw him. His boyfriend was leaning against the wall with three people conversing with him. That's the thing about Stell. He was a social butterfly. Everyone immediately falls in love with his outgoing personality. He was good with people that whoever he would be with, there would be no awkwardness. He would make you feel like you've known each other for a long time. And it's one of the things he loved about Stell. He made everything feel so light and easy. 

They locked eyes and it was as if electricity coursed through his body. He had this thought countless times that wherever they would be, no matter how far they were from each other, they would always find their way home. Fate or not, Ken thought that maybe, in several universes, they would always find each other.

_“Hi, Love.”_

Ken was suddenly pulled out from his daydreaming. He was now faced with his boyfriend who he found smirking at him. Just like that, the fondness that he was feeling towards the man while daydreaming evaporated at once. Ken was again reminded by the older’s teasing in the library. So he snorted and went the opposite direction.

_“Bye, Jah!”_ he said waving his hand at Justin while already walking away.

Stell was a little bit confused but he was also enjoying this. He had an idea that his boyfriend’s reaction earlier had to do with what happened in the library. He waved goodbye to Justin and ran after his boyfriend. He caught up immediately but Ken was still not looking at him.

_“Love, galit ka?”_ Stell asked.

The younger ignored him. Clearly, Ken was still pissed off. Stell knew that what he did earlier wasn’t really great. Heck, if he was put in the same situation, he would totally lash out at Ken. That thing was painful! However, he enjoyed teasing the younger nonetheless and he couldn’t help but smile getting the reaction that he wanted from the younger.

_“Ken,”_ Stell tried to reach for his left hand and when he did, the younger tried to shrug it off. He walked faster, trying to reach their car. The older just sighed and quietly walked behind him. They reached their car and once the doors were opened, Ken went to the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. _He’s really mad,_ Stell thought to himself.

_“Love, I’m sorry about kanina. I was just teasing you,”_ Stell genuinely tried to apologize.

_“Stell, I’m tired. Can you please just start the car? Uwing-uwi na ako,”_ Ken replied and put on his airpods, indicating that he didn’t want any conversation with the other.

Stell sighed for the second time. He was wrong, he knew that. But Ken’s attitude was starting to get on his skin and it’s making him annoyed. He proceeded to drive out of the parking lot and quietly, traveled to their apartment. 

Their 15-minute car ride took forever, at least for Stell. The younger one did not even glance at him. Not at all. The whole ride was of deafening silence and Stell hated every second of it. He was not used to not getting any word from Ken. Every time they were together, conversation flowed easily. But whenever one of them was mad, the silence was always too much that he was starting to feel like vomiting. As they reached the parking lot of their shared apartment, Stell tried to talk to Ken again. He was getting his seatbelt off from him and faced him.

  
  
_“Love, sorry na. I know I was wrong. Please I was just ---”_

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he heard the loud bang of the car door. He couldn’t believe Ken just closed the door right at his face. Not to mention, he was talking at that? He was cut off! Stell felt really infuriated. Sure, he was wrong but Ken was acting like a brat and he was so annoyed at him. He immediately went out of his car and checked if it was locked. After that, he jogged wanting to catch up to the younger. When he reached the door of their apartment, Ken already entered the room. He ran after him and pulled the younger quite strongly.

_“Ken, ambastos mo. I was talking to you and you shut the door at my face,”_ Stell told the younger, his tone seething.

  
  
 _“Stell, pagod nga ako. Ano ba, stop pulling me,”_ Ken replied nonchalantly.

That angered Stell further. The audacity of his boyfriend to not listen at all. Ken was really being difficult. He pushed the door with his left foot, not bothering to look at the door, his eyes focused on Ken.

_“You’re really acting like a brat right now,”_ Stell commented.

Ken just shrugged his shoulder. He tried to walk away but was quickly pulled again. He felt his breath being knocked out of him when his back came in contact with the door. Stell had pulled him harshly and when he looked at the man, his eyes were on fire. Ken felt a cold shiver run down his spine, making his knees wobble.

_“I don’t know if you’re really mad or you just want to annoy the hell out of me but if it’s the latter, then congrats! You’ve succeeded,”_ Stell told him.

_“S-stell, I---”_

Ken was cut off when an eager set of lips met his. Stell was aggressively kissing him. His lips moved against his. It took Ken a second late to realize what was happening but when Stell bit his lower lip, he didn’t hesitate to kiss back. The older smirked knowing full well that the younger was kissing him back. Their kiss was more of teeth and tongue. When Stell shoved his tongue inside his mouth, Ken couldn’t help but whimper. The older’s tongue explored the roof of his mouth, following the shape, trying to have a taste of every little space inside. Their tongues were both battling for dominance, Ken still pissed off at his boyfriend. He was trying to take control but when Stell bit his tongue, he lost it. He succumbed to the powerful dominance that was Stell. Their hands roamed through each other’s bodies, feeling, reaching wherever they could. When the kissing was going on for long, Stell broke the kiss first, his eyes hooded. And oh God the sight before him made his cock twitch. Ken was looking so wrecked, with his eyes filled with lust, lips red from too much biting. He wanted to ruin him more. So he did. He kissed him again, with more fervor this time. 

He softly tapped Ken’s ass, signaling for him to jump and wrap his legs around the older’s waist. Stell carried him to their bedroom. How did he do that while torridly kissing the other? Stell had no idea at all. Maybe it’s one of his talents. But the most important thing was they were able to reach their bed. 

He threw Ken softly onto their bed. His back hitting the soft mattress, bouncing a little bit. He kissed him again, feeling like he would never get enough of the younger's lips. His lips traveled down through the younger’s neck, softly biting onto the skin. Ken was panting very hard right now, his cock getting hard because of all the sensations he was feeling inside his body. Stell, with him still being annoyed at the younger, felt so impatient. He harshly pulled Ken’s shirt.

  
  
 _“Arms up, Love,”_ his tone demanding.

Ken obliged. The cold air was a perfect contrast to his feverish body. Stell cupped his cock and it was as if a high voltage of electricity was sent through his body. He moaned so loud, his hands going over to Stell’s back, scratching at the clothing. The older man fumbled at his belt and unzipped his pants, he pulled down his pants, alongside his underwear. Ken was completely naked. He felt so exposed and so shy because he was bare, completely vulnerable to the older who was still in all of his clothes. His instinct was to close his legs, protecting himself from the hungry eyes of the older. Stell quickly pulled his legs apart.

_“Not so bold right now? You were ready to spread your legs back in the library, remember?”_ Stell reminded him.

That little remark from the younger brought instant embarrassment to Ken. His already-hot body becoming hotter by the second. Stell smirked, knowing he hit the bull’s eye. He didn’t want to make this longer so he pulled his shirt from the back up and stripped himself off his pants and underwear. Now, they were both naked, completely exposed to each other.

Ken gulped upon seeing his boyfriend’s large cock. He forgot how big he was, both in length and girth. He gulped again, getting excited and nervous at the same time, not knowing if it would fit his hole later. Stell went beside him, laying on their bed, his head near the headboard. He turned Ken around.

  
_“On all fours, Love,”_ Stell ordered him.

Ken was quick to oblige, having an idea of what was going to happen. Stell pulled him until his ass was right on his face.

_“Suck me off,”_ Stell ordered him again. 

Ken immediately wrapped his hands around his shaft. He pumped it a little bit, then he licked at the tip. Stell hissed and that was the only reaction he would want to hear from the older, not being able to see his face since he was facing him back. He felt Stell massaging his cheeks. This made the younger more excited. He licked more on the head and slowly, opened his mouth to accommodate the whole length. That’s the thing, Stell was quite long and as much as Ken wanted to deepthroat him, he needed more preparation. So, he settled with bobbing his head up and down, with wherever he could only reach at the moment. As he was preparing to deepthroat him, he felt the older’s finger brush his rim. And fuck, that made Ken shiver. He unconsciously pushed his ass onto Stell’s finger.

  
  
 _“Don’t be impatient, Ken. Suck me off,”_ Stell reminded him.

So, Ken did. He sucked him off, his head bobbing up and down faster than before. However, he almost choked on his boyfriend’s dick when he felt the older’s tongue licked at the rim of his hole. He felt sensations all over his body with his mouth wrapped around the older’s cock and his tongue sliding into his hole. It was becoming too much for Ken when Stell sucked hard against the puckered flesh of his hole. It was so long since he was eaten out like this. Ken cried out, all the while feeling too much. He did not know where to focus on. If it was on sucking off his boyfriend or the sensation he was feeling while Stell was eating him out.

_“Ken, you’re loving it, don’t you? Having my dick inside your mouth while I’m eating you out,”_ Stell commented, his playful tone was evident. Ken only whimpered to that.

Stell reached for the bottle of lube at his table beside the bed. He poured a decent amount of lube on his finger. The moment his finger touched the entrance of Ken’s hole, the younger moaned loudly. Stell’s cock completely forgotten.

_“Must be enjoying yourself, huh,”_ Stell commented.

He then slapped Ken’s left butt cheek and the effect was immediate, the younger’s mouth falling in a gasp on the slight burn on his cheek. Stell didn’t give him time to react more as his forefinger pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Ken flinched, his hole clenching around the older’s finger. He pushed his finger until his knuckle was touching his hole. Ken opened up to him after a few struggling breaths. Stell immediately moved his finger, in and out they went. He didn’t know when but the younger started to move his hips, meeting the thrusting of his finger.

_“Such a needy brat,”_ Stell commented. 

He slipped another finger inside. Ken’s eyes fluttered at the sudden intrusion, moaning continuously. Stell moved his fingers faster this time, earning a plethora of grunts and moans from the younger. A few drops of precum dribbled out of Stell’s cock as he saw the younger meeting his thrusts quite eagerly.

_“M-more,”_ Ken managed to say with a gasp. 

He was needy. He was horny. The pressure that was building up inside his lower abdomen was becoming too much. Stell happily obliged, sliding in a third finger. The younger’s hole tightened more around his fingers. His hips were rocking back forcibly onto Stell’s fingers. And when the older’s fingers brushed his prostate, he moaned loudly.

_“F-fuck, S-Stell,”_ Ken was panting really hard, hips gyrating against the fast thrusts from Stell’s fingers. Stell smirked seeing how desperate the younger was becoming. He touched his cock and pressed on it.

_“You can’t cum. That’s your punishment, Ken,”_ Stell warned him.

Ken’s whimpers became louder, tears springing out from his eyes. Stell’s hand was preventing him from cumming and it was becoming painful for him. He cried out as Stell thrust his fingers harshly inside his hole all the while holding his cock, preventing him from cumming.

The sensation was too much that when Stell stopped thrusting his fingers, he felt numb. Stell turned him around. Ken was now facing him. He went on top of Ken, brushing his thumb over his eyes, wiping the tears away from his lover’s face. Stell was so hard. Ken was lying under him, with his tear-stained cheeks that he almost wanted to shove his cock without slicking it up with lube. As much as he was still feeling so pissed off at the younger, he didn’t want to hurt him. So, he poured a considerable amount of lube and slicked up his cock with it. He spread the younger's legs and kissed him sweetly, a perfect contrast from what he was about to do. He lined himself up to the younger’s entrance. His cock’s head entered slowly. He watched his cock spread Ken widely, his rim gripping harshly at Stell’s cock. He pushed in deeper and Ken gasped into a silent scream. He grunted loud, his neck and chest flushed red, more heat spreading throughout his body.

_“Fuck, you’re so tight K-Ken,”_ Stell grunted. He started rocking his hips, the force of his ramming caused Ken’s body to move roughly.

_“Ah,”_ Ken gasped. He closed his eyes, his head was tilting to the side. Stell bit his ear, earning another moan from the younger.

_“You feel so good, Love,”_ Stell said, breathless.

He continued to move his hips, thrusting harder this time. Only the sounds of skin slapping together could be heard. They were both panting hard. Stell watched as his cock pushed in and out of Ken’s hole. Feeling proud how much his cock was stretching the younger.

Ken closed his eyes out of pleasure. He cried out, feeling his hips shake at the force of Stell’s thrusts. When he opened his eyes, Stell was already looking at him, his gaze focused on his face. He whined knowing that. And when their eyes met, Stell lowered his head to capture Ken’s lips in a heated kiss. He tugged at the younger’s lower lip with his teeth softly and licked at his tongue and the inside of his mouth. He softly pulled his tongue, bit it a couple of times, before sucking at it lightly, swirling his tongue around the tip of it. Ken moaned against his mouth. They swallowed each other’s grunts and moans all the while Stell was slamming his hips forcibly against his ass. 

Ken was going over the edge, almost losing his consciousness. His neglected cock was leaking too much. Just as his mind was going almost blank, Stell paid attention to his cock and pumped it while thrusting forcefully into him. Ken couldn’t hold it in. The pleasure was becoming too much, it was painful.

_“S-stell, I---”_ he tried saying.

_“Yes, Love. Cum, cum for me,”_ Stell cut him off, knowing what he was trying to say.

He pumped his cock faster, hips gyrating at the same time. As Ken’s hips jerked hard, his cock pulsating, ropes of white spilled on the both of them and on the mattress. 

Stell gripped at Ken’s hips harder this time, fingernails digging into his skin. Ken’s chest was moving up and down, completely spent up from cumming. He cried out, his hole being abused. He was clenching tightly around Stell’s cock, the action due to oversensitivity. His hips already lost their rhythm, Stell chasing his release. And with one final thrust, waves and waves of seed filled up Ken’s insides. The clenching and squeezing around his shaft continued until Stell was nothing but staggered breaths.

_"Fuck, fuck, Love,”_ Stell screamed.

He held tightly onto Ken as his orgasm hit him hard, all-consuming and suffocating. The heat that enshrouded him once, was slowly draining out of him, making him pant very hard against the younger’s neck.

They were both nothing but only breathless pants and grunts. And after a moment of silence, between them, Stell looked at the younger. His eyes were closed, small puffs of air coming out from his mouth.

" _Love, are you okay?”_ Stell asked him gently, touching his cheek.

Ken only nodded, too spent up to say anything.

_“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”_ Stell told him.

He gently pulled out of him, Ken hissing, his cum spilling out of him. He situated himself beside the younger. His whole body was still trembling from the intense orgasm he just had. Ken wasn’t saying a word so he shifted himself to face him.

_“Was I rough, Love? Please talk to me,”_ Stell asked him, concern was evident on his voice.

Ken took a deep breath. Then, he smiled. It was barely there but it was still a smile.

_“Yes, Love. You were quite rough,”_ Stell was about to say something. _“But I like it rough,”_ Ken finished his sentence with a smirk.

Stell took a deep breath, relief washing over him. And then, he was reminded by how Ken was being a brat earlier. He shoved him, with a little bit of force.

_“You brat! Sinadya mo yon, no?”_ Stell asked him.

_“What? You teased me kanina sa library. It’s only right for you to make up for it!”_ Ken counterback.

Stell was about to say something when Ken cut him off.

_“You know how difficult it was after you gave me blue balls, Stell!!! Blue balls!!!”_ Ken shouted.

Stell just laughed at him. His boyfriend was really getting worked up because of it. Ken looked at him, pretending to be mad. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

_“Tsk.”_

_“Aba! Ken Suson, stop giving me that attitude, ha? I already gave you the best orgasm of your life yet you’re still acting up,”_ Stell reminded.

_“Best orgasm? You call that orgasm, Stell. Wow your standards are so low!”_

_“Are you challenging me, Suson?”_ Stell asked him.

Ken could only smirk. 

_“Challenge accepted then,”_ Stell replied and with that he manhandled Ken, spreading his legs once again.

_“Oy! Joke lang naman. Love, it still hurts you know,”_ Ken quickly said, panic evident on his face.

Stell smirked. He knew he went hard earlier and the younger for sure was still feeling sore.

_“I might not be able to walk tomorrow if ever we do it again,”_ Ken added, voice small.

Stell smiled at that, the younger was really cute, getting all flustered and shy. 

_“Don’t worry, Love. Then, don’t walk tomorrow. I’ll just take care of you the whole day,”_ Stell suggested. _“I’ll cook you food, I promise!”_ he added.

Ken’s ears slightly moved upon hearing this. He loved Stell’s cooking so much. If only they had enough time everyday, he would definitely ask him to cook their meals.

_“Hmmm, fried chicken?”_ Ken asked.

  
  
 _“Yes, anything you want,”_ Stell replied.

_“Can I ask for a massage after?”_

_“Yes, Love."_

_  
__“Can I top later?”_

_“Ken, parang sobra ka naman ata. I already made up for what I did kanina, right?”_

_“But---”_

_“Okay, fine. I hate you,”_ Stell surrendered. The younger was too adorable and he couldn’t say no to him.

_“No, you don’t,”_ Ken frowned at him.

_“Yes, I don’t. Am I forgiven then?”_ he looked at the younger.

_“Yes,”_ Ken confirmed. He smiled at Stell, an effortless one but with a massive effect. It tugged at his heartstrings.

_“Okay, on to the more important things. Let’s go for round two!”_ Stell said, quite enthusiastically. He proceeded to hover over Ken, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

_“I promise I’ll be gentle this time, Love. I love you,”_ Stell told him while looking at his eyes.

_“I love you too,”_ Ken smiled.

The night was still young and the two bodies were connected as one. The effects of their love-making were apparent. What was once a night full of passion, turned into a night full of intimacy and love. They never got enough of each other. As the outside turned darker, signaling that they were deeper into the night, the two souls felt lighter as ever. Both hearts feeling too much love, both souls feeling closer to each other than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it. I think I word-vomited in this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one! I'm sorry because I really am a sucker for fluff and love-making so I decided I would end with some soft and sweet Kentell moment. 
> 
> About the poll I posted. Remember there were two options, right? The first one with the bed and the hands pointing up and down. The second one was a door and a hand pointing to the right. The first one actually indicates 34+35 which was the one that won at the poll. As you can see that's what happened in the story. Did I do well? I'm not sure if I portrayed or at least captured the essence of 34+35 though. It was my first time writing that kind of scenario. Please leave some comments. The second one was supposed to be Stell fucking Ken on the door. Like I was trying to make it appear rougher? But yeah that didn't win obviously so I think there may be a next time for that one. I really wanted to try a rougher and wilder Kentell hahahaha just kidding (or am I really?). 
> 
> Anyway, that was it about the poll. Did you enjoy reading the chapter though? Do you like this kind of dynamics between Kentell? Please leave some comments here on AO3. Also, check out my link on my Twitter account @PARKedfairy if you want to know me better kekekeke
> 
> Happy holidays to all of you! Please take care of yourself and stay safe always, okay? Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Done reading? What do you think? Comment down below what do you think will happen later (or sooner? depending on when I would be able to have time to write the second part). Poor Ken :((( Stell is such a tease! Ohhh, I have a question, do you like this kind of dynamics between Ken and Stell? Please let me know in the comment section. Thank you so much for reading! Please stay safe :)))


End file.
